Glass Flowers for Maka
by Hamsters4evr
Summary: CronaxMaka. Was written as a friendship thing, though, so it can be taken either way. Essentially Crona breaks something. Not nearly as angsty or romantic as it sounds. Meaningless fluff. Rated for one minor curse and over-use of the word 'vase'.


**YES! I'M ALIVE!**

**OMG! CAN IT REALLY BE A STORY FROM ME? XD Yeah, I know. I haven't uploaded anything in forever and I'm sorry. xD I just keep coming up with all these ideas, and I never finish any of them. D: So I figured I'm going to try some one-shots before I go at a multi-chaptered story again. lol.**

**Okay, so yeah, I wrote this as a friendship thing because frankly…I love Crona/Maka friendship! It's so cute! 3 And just so you know, I think Crona is a guy, having only ever seen the English anime, and frankly, I don't care what gender you think he is, so don't yell at me! If you really want to, go ahead and mentally replace the words 'he' with 'she' and 'his' with 'her' etc. **

**Oh yeah, and one more thing, this is post-anime, and in the last ending, the shot with Crona made me think he ended up moving in with Maka and Soul. I don't know if that's true, and frankly, I don't care. I like the idea and I think it's cute. So unless I say otherwise, any post-anime stories I write from now on, just assume he's living with them.**

**XD I keep coming up with all these ideas for Soul Eater fanfics. xD I have like nine one-shots and one multi-chapter one, one short but multi-chapter one, and while I was writing this, I came up with ideas for like three more, so that right there's like fourteen. XD**

**Okay, this is getting rather long-winded, so I better start on the disclaimer and move on.**

**I don't own soul Eater or any one of the characters or anything. But I DO have an OC...(Don't eat me! D:) She's not in this though, don't worry. XD**

**OK, on with the fluff:**

The vase was made of glass painted in bright, delicate floral patterns. The way it caught the light from the window and displayed it on the counter was mesmerizing. Crona felt like he could sit and stare at it for hours, but he did have other things he was supposed to do today so he decided to focus on what Maka had asked him to do with the vase.

She had bought the bouquet of pink and white flowers today when she had gone shopping. It would look nice in the living room and Maka had said it would make it feel more like springtime. Crona wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing indoors, but it _was_ her house and they would add more color to the room either way. And he was _pretty_ sure that _that_ was a good thing.

Crona had been given the simple instructions to fill the vase with water, put the flowers in the vase and put it in the living room. He could deal with that. They were just flowers, after all. He delicately picked up the vase and was about to put it in the sink when he realized something. Should he use warm or cold water? He had never done this before; Medusa never had any real use for flowers. Cold water seemed to make the most sense, but what if the water he used was too cold and that froze something in the stems and they couldn't get any water and the flowers died? What if that made Maka mad at him? Would she kick him out? She wouldn't do that? Would she?

Crona started to get really scared now. He tried to tell himself that they were just flowers and that Maka wouldn't hate him over flowers, but this was supposed to be something easy! He was supposed to be able to deal with this! What if this made Maka think he was useless and couldn't help around the house? She would definitely kick him out! Crona couldn't deal with that! Where would he go? Crona's hands were shaking now. There was a familiar sensation between his shoulder blades. Here comes Ragnorok. What now? Was he going to actually help? That would be nice. Crona somehow doubted that he was going to help, though.

"You're kidding me, right? You're flower arranging?" No, Ragnorok wasn't helping. "You're such a pussy!" The insults weren't helping either. Crona's hands started to shake more. He felt his palms get clammy.

"What's wrong, pansy? You're scared of the flowers aren't you? You _are_ a pussy!" Crona wanted to say something, tell Ragnorok to shut-up, but before any noise even came out of his mouth, even before he knew what was happening, the vase slipped from between his quivering hands, and it dropped to the ground where it shattered into what must have been thousands of pieces. The whole thing took less than a second, but from Crona's point-of-view, it took hours.

The noise was deafening. And as soon as it was over, Ragnorok made it even more apparent that he was intent on not helping the situation by saying "Ohhhh, now you've done it, moron."

The breath that had caught in Crona's throat escaped as he sank to his knees. "N-no…" He whimpered.

He had broken a beaker once, the only time Medusa had ever gotten him to do anything in her lab. He had dropped the vial of black liquid and the glass –and its contents- went all over the floor. Medusa had been so furious that as soon as Crona had cleaned up the mess, he had been sent to the dark room for the rest of the day, and the better part of the next morning.

Crona's hands were shaking even more now as he desperately tried to pile up the glass. As long as all the pieces were here, he should be able to gather them up and glue them back together, maybe before anyone noticed, right?

"Crona? What happened?" Oh no, Maka had heard the crash! Now he had no time at all to fix it!

"I…I…r-r-….I…th-the…" The piece of glass that had been in his hand dropped to the floor where it split in two.

"Here, stand up." Maka extended her hand down for him to grab. When he didn't take it, she crouched down in front of him. "What happened?" She repeated softly.

Crona started sobbing again.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Crona, I didn't think you would mean to. What happened, though? Did Ragnorok do this?" Maka's voice was still surprisingly gentle.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL? JUST BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING, WHY DON'T YOU!"

They both ignored Ragnorok. Crona shook his head. "I-I d-dropped it! I'm really s-sorry! I didn't mean to!" He sobbed.

"It's okay, Crona. You're not in trouble or anything, just stand up." Maka said, getting to her own feet and helping Crona do the same.

He stood there fidgeting with his interlaced fingers and staring at the rainbow glass on the floor. He was still crying.

"I'm s-sorry…" He mumbled again.

Maka pursed her lips. "Hm. I did like that vase, but it's not the end of the world. Here, are you okay? Did you cut yourself on any of the glass?"

Crona shook his head.

"No? That's good then." Maka smiled, trying to make him feel better, but he was still looking at the floor. So, she defaulted to the other thing that usually seemed to make Crona feel better. He flinched at first when she carefully stepped forward and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"It's alright, Crona. Really. You didn't mean to. These things happen." She felt Crona nod and hesitantly hug her back.

"There we go. See? It's alright. Just be careful from now on, okay?" Crona nodded again.

"Good. Okay. Now we just have to sweep up the glass and we can find something else to put the flowers in." Maka said as she let go of Crona.

"I'll go get a broom." Said Maka, turning around. She paused a couple steps away. "oh yeah, if Blair comes in here, don't let her step on the glass, okay?"

Crona nodded. "O-okay, Maka." Maka smiled and left for the supply closet.

Crona felt like he was going to collapse. Maka forgave him for breaking the vase! He wasn't going to be kicked out! He dried his eyes with his sleeve. He did still feel really bad, though. There must be something he could do to make it up to her…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maka was woken up the next morning by being pawed in the face by a very agitated Blair.

"Makaaa…" She whined.

Maka sleepily opened one green eye. "W-wha…"

"Yay! You're awake! Maka, that thing on Crona's back won't let me in the living room and I left the yarn that Soul-kun gave me in there. Can you get it for me?"

Maka sat up as Blair hopped off her face onto the floor, where she waited eagerly for the blond-haired meister to get out of bed.

"What…? Ragnorok…?"

She slid off the bed and padded barefoot to the living room where she found Crona, asleep, kneeling on the floor with his head on the coffee table. There were little bits of coloured glass surrounding him on the tabletop and the carpet. There were also two or three empty glue bottles next to him. He had glue in his hair and on his fingers and sleeves. It almost looked like he and Ragnorok had had a fight –which they probably did- but now the demon sword was nowhere to be seen.

The thing that caught Maka's eye the most though was the thing Crona had been working on; a clumsily assembled, lop-sided, awkward box made of the glass shards. It looked squarer than it was probably supposed to, but Maka could tell that Crona had spent most of the night making this to replace the vase he had dropped. Had he really gone into the garbage in search of the broken bits of glass?

She gently picked up the vase. Despite the shoddiness, it was well made. It felt sturdy enough and there were no visible gaps. Crona even seemed to have tried to put the pattern back together, the pieces were more or less grouped together by color, but the pattern itself looked different. There were more red and pink pieces in the center on one side but.. wait…

Maka held the vase up to the window. With the sunlight streaming through it, Maka could see that what she had originally thought was more-or-less a lopsided circle, was supposed to be a flower.

Maka smiled. She wandered over to the corner, being careful to watch the ground for bits of glass, and took the flowers out of the ceramic blue vase she had put them in yesterday and replaced it with the multi-coloured glass one from her friend. And as she took the new vase into the kitchen to put fill it with water, Maka couldn't help thinking that she liked the vase now a little better than before.

**So, did you like it? [/shot] Yeah…it was really bad. **** Horrible and overly fluffy. I'm sorry; this was just one of those things you write to satisfy your own fetishes. Mine happens to be friendship fluff fics. I can has reviews anyways? [/SHOT] I'm in no position to be asking for reviews after writing something so bad. D: Oh well. I promise I'll get better at this! Flamers will be fed to Ragnorok, though. I'm just saying.**


End file.
